Field of the Invention
The present invention disclosed in the specification of the present application relates to an ink-jet printing device and an ink-jet printing method.
Description of the Background Art
In a conventional ink-jet printing device, when printing is performed on a recording medium (printing medium) being conveyed at a predetermined speed, variance in the landing position of ink droplets on the recording medium has been caused by, for example, a difference in the droplet speed of ink droplets discharged from nozzles.
To avoid this, a printing device disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-96010 performs control to correct variance in the landing position of ink droplets.
However, when the conveyance speed of the recording medium changes, variance in the landing position of ink droplets changes with the speed change. Accordingly, the above-described method has difficulties in appropriately correcting the landing position of ink droplets.